Family Frenzy, Reborn!
by FuutaxFran ULTIMATE CRACK PAIR
Summary: Fuuta was happy with his life as an officer with the supernatural police. That is until he was forced to marry a sea myth and create a family of freaks and weirdoes. Full summary inside. 2x26 and slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is a story **based on **_**Kyouran Kazoku Nikki**_ an amazing anime you should all check out. I'm not ripping it off but I got the idea from it. I don't own anything.

Summary: Fuuta is the youngest chief on Namimori's Special Supernatural Office and he's pretty proud of it. But now his job has cost him his love life and his sanity and the cruel thing is he can't leave or it'll be high treason against the world! Will he survive living with an emotionless sea myth with the power of illusions, a thunder demon crybaby, a martial arts using killing machine who wants to be normal, and many more crazy members of the family as they live together in order to save the world?

Pairings: 2x26 for now.

Rated T for cussing and perverse content

* * *

><p>Nineteen-year-old Fuuta de la Stella scanned the fruit stand with groceries in his arms. Many housewives that past by whispered to each other about what a good boy he must be, picking up food in his mother's place they supposed. Fuuta heard them, but he didn't say anything. He didn't turn around and tell them he was orphaned at age three because of a car accident and that he didn't remember he parents and that the only 'family' he knows is those on TV. Fuuta just picked a couple apples and tossed them in a bag before handing the fruit vendor some money. "What will I eat today?" he asked himself as he walked through the city towards his apartment. "Oh, that reminds me to ask Mika-chan if she wants to go out tonight." As Fuuta smiled fondly at the thought of his girlfriend, a flash of bright jade and white zoomed by him, bringing a cool, strong breeze with it. Fuuta was confused for a bit and got even more confused when some police officers went after whatever it was. "What are they so worked up over?" Fuuta wondered aloud. "Me." a monotone voice answered, making Fuuta whip around.<p>

He spotted a boy standing next to him eating an apple. The boy was a strange little thing, with bright jade hair and matching eyes, and wore white silk robes that seemed to move around him like water and a matching white headdress that also moved smoothly like liquid. '_I think that's one of the apples I just bought._' Fuuta thought. '_Well, I can't get mad. This kid looks like he's only in thirteen or fourteen, he probably doesn't know better._' Fuuta bent down a bit to look the boy in eye, the boy was only about 5 foot 6 inches with Fuuta cracking 6 foot 5 inches, and smiled. "Little boy, it's not good to steal. If you wanted that apple you could have asked." Fuuta said, earning a sharp look from the boy. _Smack! _The little punk just slapped Fuuta. Face flushing with a bit of rage, Fuuta growled a bit at the boy. "_Hey! _Little boy, you can't just hit someone when you feel like it!" Fuuta scolded. "Now, as an officer of the Special Supernatural Office, I'm turning you into the police." The boy's eyes widened before his lips quirked up into a smirk. "You're part of that organization? Take me there now." the boy demanded, a high and mighty air surrounding him. Fuuta stood up straight, looking down at the boy. "And why should I do that?" Fuuta questioned, staring hard at the boy. The boy's smirk widened and the lifted his arm before gracefully point a finger to his right. Fuuta turned to see a crowd of police men stampeding toward them. Fuuta's eyes widened and he grabbed Fran, ditching the groceries, before taking off toward the direction of the Special Supernatural Office.

* * *

><p>"Wow, human's actually <em>have <em>taste. This building will be a wonderful base for me." the boy said, head tilted all the way up as he looked up at the large glass building. Fuuta shook his head as he led the boy into the building. "Don't cause trouble. I'm taking you to the president so we can find out what kind of demon you are." Fuuta said sternly. They walked in to see important figure heads of the office standing there, waiting for them. "Yo, old farts!" the boy greeted before getting shushed by Fuuta. "Shush! What are you doing, saying something so rude?" Fuuta asked. The president, an old man by the name Timoteo, walked up. "Fuuta! Speaking that way towards Fran-kun will not be permitted." he said before turning towards the boy, Fran, with a smile. "Did your trip here go smoothly?" Fran nodded and pointed toward Fuuta. "Is he the one?" Fran asked. Timoteo nodded and Fran crossed his arms. "Alright then, let's get this over with."

With those words the men rushed over with a book. "Sign this." they ordered Fuuta. When he read it over he found out it was a marriage document. "I've already signed it; all we need is your signature." Fran said, sitting down on a chair the men set out for him. "Wait, I have to marry this kid? I already have a girlfriend!" Fuuta objected. Timoteo smiled. "We've already informed Hinata Mika and informed her that you were getting married. She says she promises to never forget you but since you'll be married I suggest _you _forget _her_." he said. Fuuta stood there, shocked, and didn't fuss as they moved his hand and forged the signature. "Guess we're married now!" Fran said, grabbing Fuuta's hand and placing a ring on his finger that matched his own. "Fuuta de la Stella, your new mission is to live with Fran-kun and several others as a family." Timoteo explained. "Each member of the family, even you, has the dormant flame power of the demon king, Giotto, who was taken down long ago. His child is supposed to rise and destroy the world and the human race for him. You are to figure out which one is the child and convince them to keep the world from being destroyed." After his explanation, the men picked up Fuuta and threw him in a car waiting outside with Fran. The car sped off, leading Fuuta to his new life.

* * *

><p>The car stopped at a large house in the middle of a normal suburb. "What the heck is this? It's like it dropped from a rich neighborhood or something." Fuuta exclaimed as they walked in. The house was five stories tall and about as wide as two of the normal suburban house put together. Fran ignored Fuuta and continued to walk into the house and up the stairs. Fuuta noticed this and decided to speak up. "Hey kid, where do you think you're going?" Fuuta asked. Fran whipped around, robes and headdress flapping and fluttering like rushing, rapid water. "<em>Excuse me<em> but my name is _not _kid nor am I a _child_." Fran seethed, though his voice was monotone and face was calm. "I am eighteen years old, counted as an adult in most of your _human _countries." Fuuta did a double take. '_Eighteen? He's not that much younger than me then._' he thought, inspecting the boy. He noticed that his robes and headdress moved on their own.

"So, what are you?" Fuuta asked. "Since you're a candidate for being Giotto's child you must be something different." Fran smirked and crossed his arms. "I'm a Ningyo, a special one too. I can create illusions in the mist." Fran said. Fuuta put a hand on his chin. "Hm, a Ningyo, that's the Japanese water spirit that cries tears of pearls." Fuuta murmured. "That's right." Fran said. "You humans took me away from my palace for this mission, you best figure out who the child is." Fuuta nodded and started looking around. "Where are the others, aren't there supposed to be more of us?" Fuuta asked. Fran nodded, also looking around before spotting something across the room on the mini table by the other set of stairs. He walked over and picked it up. "What might this be?" he asked. It was a piece of folded paper and two arm badges. Fuuta looked over Fran's shoulder to read it while putting on the arm badge. "_Fran-kun and Fuuta, since we've gone on with this mission of creating a family we've devised a plan to meeting each other. We've created a game of tag where both you and Fran-kun will search for the children and the winner, finding the most children, will be granted a wish by the loser. Good luck newlyweds, President Timoteo and Supervisor Reborn._" Fuuta read.

Fran folded up the paper slowly and set it down before quickly putting the arm badge on and pushing Fuuta down. "Hey!" Fuuta shouted, glaring at Fran from the floor. Fran was already to the floor. "When I get that wish I'm going to have you live in the attic with the rats and spiders for a month with no sunshine." Fran announced before closing the door and taking off. Fuuta scrambled to his feet and ran out the door to see his 'wife' was already long gone. "Tch, I can't believe that brat." Fuuta grumbled before running towards the city.

* * *

><p>Fuuta was confused, where he was supposed to look for his 'children'. He was about to admit defeat when he felt someone tug his sleeve and he looked down. It was a little girl, about ten to twelve years old, in a red Chinese dress and her hair in twin braid. "Um, are you maybe 'Papan'?" she asked, pointing at the arm badge on her arm and his. Fuuta stood there for a moment before realizing who this was. "Ah, I suppose so. My name is Fuuta de la Stella, the father." he said, sticking out a hand. The girl grabbed it and smiled. "My name is I-Pin! Well, I guess now it's I-Pin de la Stella." she said. "My, my, what a sweet moment." a voice said, making Fuuta and I-Pin turn. The voice belonged to Fran who was holding a rowdy little boy with black pants and a cow print shirt in his arm with a taller teenaged boy with blue eyes and sandy hair next to him. "I see you've found one, but I'm <em>still <em>winning." Fran said, placing the little boy down.

The little boy looked up at Fuuta and laughed. "This is supposed to be Papan? He'll need an army to protect himself from Maman's wrath." he announced. "Maman _did _beat Lambo-sama of course!" Fuuta leaned down to look the little boy in the eye. "I'm guessing you're Lambo. I'm Fuuta, your new papa." Fuuta greeted, sticking out his hand. Lambo merely stuck out his tongue and ran back to hide behind Fran. Fran looked behind him and gave Lambo a fond look. "It seems he's become a mama's boy." Fran mused. The teenager next to Fran stepped up. "Hello Father, my name is Basil and I'm 16-years-old, it's nice to meet you." the boy said politely with a bow. Fuuta nodded and looked over the group. "So, are we done or are there more?" he asked Fran. "Well," Fran said, picking up Lambo once more. "The office called me on a payphone and told me there were two more." Fuuta nodded slowly before pushing Fran and taking off.

"What the hell! Is this revenge or something?" Fran shouted, jumping back up. "**Yep!**" Fuuta shouted, not turning back to even look at Fran. Fran growled and jumped up, with Lambo still in his arms, and landed on the roof of a building. "Stupid jerk…" Fran muttered, jumping from roof to roof to catch up to Fuuta.

* * *

><p>Fuuta kept running until he had to stop at a large crowd circling some sort of fight. He pushed toward the crowd to see a man with long silver hair and a sword and a boy, this time older than Fuuta, with blond hair and long bangs and knives staring each other down. Fuuta groaned when he saw the arm bands stuck to their clothing. "<strong>VOI! What the hell do you think you're doing, picking a fight with me! Do you wanna die?<strong>" the silver haired man bellowed, stunning Fuuta and a few of the bystanders with his volume. "Ushishi~! The prince merely wanted to see how your blood tastes!" the blond responded with a creepy, wide smile. '_These are __**my **__children?_' Fuuta asked himself before putting himself in between the two. "Alright, parental intervention!" he announced, pissing the two off. "**Parental my **_**ass**_**! I don't care about this damn mission; I'm going to cut you both into three pieces each.**" the silver haired man shouted before speeding toward Fuuta and the blond.

'_Shit!_' Fuuta cursed in his mind as he dodged the attack. '_I should have come prepared!_' He moved and dodged as quickly as the man attack but didn't notice he was being cornered until his back hit the side of a car. "Shit…" he whispered as the man raised his sword. "Squalo de la Stella, what do you think you're doing attacking your father?" a familiar voice questioned, making both of them turn to look to the right. Fran was there with Basil, Lambo, and I-Pin beside him and Bel squirming under his foot. "Not only are you attacking your own father you're fighting an unarmed man, how disgraceful, you bring dishonor to our family." Fran said, giving Squalo a pointed glare. Squalo was taken aback for a moment before growling and backing away from Fuuta. "You and Bel," Fran started, pointing at the blond who was still trying to get away. "Are going to be punished when we return home." Squalo growled, but stocked off toward the group with Fuuta following. The women in the crowd started clapping and cheering. "How wonderful, _that's _a mother that knows how to discipline children!" one shouted.

Fran smirked and took his foot off of Bel, who immediately shot up. "You dirty peasant! How _dare _you smother the prince with your filthy, disgusting feet!" he hissed, holding up his knives. Fran's smirk grew but this time it was ten times more appealing. All the people in the crowd blushed and so did the 'children' and Papan Fuuta, even if Fuuta's blush was small and unnoticeable. "I want to remind you that I'm your _mother_. You're _required _to respect and fear me." Fran said. "Now, come, all of you. We're returning home, I've won this game." Fran turned and started walking for home and they followed. Fuuta caught up to Fran, who was leading them a few feet away, to have a word with him. "What was that?" Fuuta questioned. "You attracted almost everyone." Fran chuckled. "Don't you know anything?" Fran asked. "Ningyo are very seductive, it was easy to appeal to those people since they're simpleminded."

Fran looked ahead and saw they were close to the house so he rushed over to it with the rest of the family quickly following. Once they were all Fran sat down on a conveniently placed chair and looked at Fuuta. "You are now exiled to the attic." Fran said, pointing up at the ceiling. Fuuta growled, making Basil put on a worried look. "Mother," Basil spoke gently. "Perhaps the attic is too big a request. Maybe you could think of something else?" Fran stared at Basil and motioned for him to walk over. When Basil got close enough Fran took his face in his hands. "My, you're quite handsome." Fran said, making Basil blush. "I believe human mothers are always wishing for handsome sons and lovely daughters…..Alright then, I agree to make a different request." Basil sighed in relief as Fran gently pushed him away. "May I pick the request, Mother?" Basil asked. Fran absently nodded before hopping off the chair and moving toward the door in between the two stairs. "Where are you going?" Fuuta asked. Fran opened the door before turning around. "I heard human mothers cook for their children and husbands. I'm sure if those humans could do it _**I **_could as well." Fran replied before walking into the other room and closing the door.

"I'm afraid of what he's going to make already." Fuuta muttered before turning to Basil. "So what do I have to do?" Basil smiled and whispered the request into Fuuta's ear. Fuuta moved back and stared at Basil. "You're a weird kid, you know that?" he asked before walking upstairs. Everyone separated to different places in the house to wait for dinner.

* * *

><p>Fuuta jumped when Fran suddenly opened the door right after he walked out the shower. He clutched the towel around his waist and glared at Fran. "Don't you knock?" he demanded. "I'm your wife, I don't need to knock. Get dressed, dinner's ready." Fran said, turning around. "Oh and, good for <em>you<em>." Fuuta didn't know what he meant until he looked down and noticed his…._part _was showing. Blood rushed toward the dresser for some boxers.

Fuuta and the children stood at the door in between the stairs looking a bit nervous. They doubted Fran's cooking skill severely and none wanted to be the first to die. "Hey brat, you go first." Bel demanded, pushing Fuuta forward. "No fucking way, I _do not _want to die yet." Fuuta refused. The children exchanged looks before opening the door and pushing him in before quickly shutting it. Fuuta sighed and looked around before doing a double take. There was a spread of delicious food from both western and eastern culture. Fran stood in front of him, smirking. "Finally you're here. We are the children, they need to come down." Fran said. "The kids didn't believe you could cook so their hiding." Fuuta explained. "This makes it a perfect time to do Basil's request."

Fran was confused for a moment before Fuuta kissed his lips. Fran's eyes widened and he relaxed a bit before slapping Fuuta. "Dumbass…" Fran seethed, turning around and sitting down at the table. "**If you kids aren't in here in ten seconds I'll skin you all alive and chop your body up to give to the soup kitchen!**" The children scrambled in, except Bel and Squalo who walked lazily, and gasped at the spread. "Maman, you did this?" I-Pin asked. "**Just eat it, Maman's in a foul mood.**" Fran hissed. Fuuta chuckled and walked up, kissing Fran on the cheek. "Don't worry, Mommy's just having a hissy fit." he laughed as he dodged Fran swiping at him.

'_This isn't so bad._' Fuuta thought. '_Good enough kids._' He watched as a fight broke out between Squalo and Bel. '_A nice house._' Squalo kicked Bel into the wall, creating a huge whole. '_And, best of all..._' Fran got up and kicked Squalo in the stomach, knocking him to the ground, before head butting Bel. '_A pretty cute wife._'

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, all done with chapter 1. Thanks for reading, please review because I need feedback and I'm a review whore.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Welcome to the next chapter! The two day wait period has caused me to have to start chapter 2 early. I still don't own anything. By the way, thanks to y reviewers! Y'all are awesome.

* * *

><p>"Papan, let's go somewhere!" I-Pin and Lambo demanded the next morning. Fuuta groaned as they climbed onto the couch with him, Fran made him sleep there, and started shaking him. "Come on Papan! Maman wants to go too!" Lambo shouted, shaking even harder. Fuuta made a shooing motion before muttering, "Go away, we'll go later." Fuuta was actually awake, but didn't feel like getting up so he pretended to be tired. Soon, he felt the kids' presence leave and he relaxed. That is, until he fell of the couch. Fuuta shot up and glared at Fran, who was setting the coach back in place after lifting it to flip Fuuta over. "What was <em>that <em>for?" Fuuta asked, rubbing his arm. Fran folded his arms and looked down at Fuuta. "It was for you to get up." Fran stated. "It's still summer, even if it's a little while, we should take the children somewhere as a family." Fuuta groaned and plopped on the couch. "But there's nowhere to _go_ nowadays!" he argued. "We should just stay home and have an indoor vacation, at least for today since I'm tired."

Fran frowned but also nodded. "Alright then, today we will stay home but tomorrow we will go somewhere." Fran said before giving Fuuta a wide smirk. "You should get ready though, since we're staying inside we're having guests." Fuuta's ears perked at this and he turned to Fran. "Guests, who are you talking about? You don't know anybody." Fuuta asked, now getting suspicious of the fact that his wife agreed with him so easily. Fran's smirk widened and a mischievous glint sparked in his eyes. "I don't know anybody, but you do." Fran said. Basil, who was passing by, chimed in. "Mother picked up your phone whilst you were sleeping and informed a 'Kyoko-dono', 'Haru-dono', and 'Tsunayoshi-dono' of your new location and marriage to Mother." he explained. "They stated they'll be coming over shortly, in about two hours." Fuuta nodded before realizing something. "When did they say that, Basil?" he asked. Basil checked his watch. "About two hours ago."

"_Shit!_" Fuuta cursed, running upstairs to get dressed. He stopped at the top step and pointed to Basil. "Please tell everyone to be on their best behavior and _please _be the one to answer the door." he begged before running off. "Yes Father!" Basil called after him before going off to do as he's told.

* * *

><p>Fuuta walked down, dressed and clean, in record time. He walked downstairs toward the dining room and froze when he heard both his friends' voices and Fran's monotone chuckle. Fuuta immediately slammed the door open and was shocked to see what was on the other side. He saw his rowdy children, Lambo, Bel, and Squalo, tied up tightly in the corner and his calm children, I-Pin and Basil, serving the guests cake and tea while the adults sat at the table. Fuuta <em>died <em>when he saw what they were discussing. Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short, his adopted brother brought pictures of him from when he was a child and was showing them to Fran who was listening eagerly to all his stories. "And _this _is Fuuta in the bath when he was four." Tsuna cooed. "Just look at his tiny-" Fuuta blushed and shouted, "_Tsuna-nii_, what are you _doing_?" Tsuna turned towards Fuuta and laughed. "Ha ha, this is payback for helping Reborn with that nasty prank on Halloween last year." Tsuna explained.

Fuuta cursed to himself and regretted the fact he helped with that prank. '_The look on his face was priceless though…_' he thought before turning to his guests. "What are you all doing here? I thought you all went to Italy." Fuuta asked, pulling up a chair at the table. Tsuna snapped the photo album he brought closed and smiled. "Well, Grandpa told me you got married and moved into a new house so I wanted to meet your bride and children personally." he explained, discreetly handing the album to Fran. "Kyoko and Haru wanted to see what kind of cute bride you had." Haru, a girl from their childhood days along with Kyoko that was like Fuuta's big sister, shot up. "And what a cute bride indeed." she cooed, clasping her hands together. "If you don't mind, Fran-chan, I'd like to create a whole wardrobe just for you." Fuuta sweat dropped at this. It was just like Haru to get overexcited and overboard. "That sounds interesting…..You may do as you wish so long as you're able to capture my graceful style." Fran agreed.

Haru squealed and grabbed Fran's hand. "You won't regret this; I'll make you even cuter than now!" Haru vowed. "Now, what occasion should I dress you for?" Basil, who had been secretly listening from beyond the kitchen door, suddenly appeared with a flier. "Is this good enough, Haru-dono?" Basil asked, holding the flier up. "'_Tanabata Festival_'?" Kyoko asked, inspecting the flier. "I found it in the mailbox this morning, it's tomorrow you know." Basil explained. "I was thinking you could make a yukata for Mother." Haru's eyes glittered and she nodded. "That's a perfect idea; I'll have it done by tomorrow for sure!" Haru said determinedly. Grabbing Fran's hand she led him out the dining room. "Come, Fran-chan, we've got to make you a yukata." Once they were gone, Kyoko turned to Fuuta. She smiled, but it wasn't like she wasn't doing that already. "You do realize Haru-chan is going to make Fran-chan look completely feminine. So much so you won't be able to resist him." she remarked in an innocent voice. Fuuta snorted. "Yeah, right. We'll see when morning comes."

* * *

><p>Fuuta and the others sat down stairs waiting for Haru to finish with Fran. The boys were wearing normal clothes, not wanting to have to dress up, while Kyoko and I-Pin were dressed in yukata. I-Pin's yukata was a mixture of red, magenta, and pink colors with a red obi tying it in the back. Her long black hair was tied back in two buns with matching red ribbons. Kyoko's yukata was light pink with white lilies covering it and a white obi tied at the back. Her orange hair was left to cascade down her back. "When's Fishy coming out? The prince demands to see him!" Bel whined. '<em>Is Bel also a mama's boy?<em>' Fuuta asked himself. "Yes, I'm also slightly wary waiting for Mother." Basil admitted. "I simply want to see him; I know he'll look brilliant." Fuuta snorted at that, drawing attention to himself. "Is there something funny about that, Fuuta?" Tsuna asked. "Fran-chan is actually very cute and with Haru's help he'll capture even your heart." Fuuta smiled. "There is no _way _that will ever happen." Fuuta promised.

Just then Haru, with her hair in a ponytail and her purple yukata on, came out on the top step. "Fuuta, brace yourself and protect your poor heart! Your lovely wife is here!" Haru announced, waving a hand to her right. Everyone turned to look but saw nothing. Haru finally noticed and turned. "F-Fran-chan, what are you doing? Where are you going?" she asked. "I refused to wear this when I first saw it and you put it on by force. It's humiliating, I feel like your toy." Fran's monotone voice called out. "I'm going to take it off." Haru gasped and turned to Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan, he's taking off my masterpiece!" Haru cried. Kyoko giggled and ran upstairs. Several minutes later Kyoko appeared; back facing them, with Fran in her arms. "Kyoko-san, I am not allowed to strike a woman. Grow a pair so I may fight you fairly." Fuuta's eye twitched. '_What kind of nonsense is he spouting?_' Fuuta asked himself. "Oh Fran-chan, this isn't too bad." Kyoko said. "Fuuta, get ready because here's your bride!" Kyoko swung around so that all could see Fran.

Fran's hair was pinned up at the back with a white clip, keeping it away from his face and eyes. He was wearing a white yukata with flowers the same color as Fran's hair and eyes covering it and an obi of the same color. Fran was frowning slightly, pouting just the teeniest bit. '_He's cute!_' was the thought that rang through their minds. "Wah! Maman looks really cute in that! It suits Maman well." I-Pin squealed, running upstairs to hug Fran. "Indeed, he does." Tsuna said, smirking at the look on Fuuta's face. The poor boy was flustered, even if it was only a little bit. "L-Let's just go already!" he said, walking out the door. Fran looked after him, slightly confused, as Haru and Kyoko giggled to each other knowingly. "This is going to be _so _fun." Haru whispered. "But the wedding bells have rung and ceased, what are we so excited about?" Kyoko mused. "Their relationship, they may be married but they're far from love, we have to set them straight." Haru said, determined smile on her face as they followed the others out the house and toward the Tanabata Festival.

* * *

><p>"It's so…..<em>full <em>in here." Tsuna observed. There was a large crowd surrounding the group, making it hard for them to stay together. The children were being carried by Haru and Kyoko, so there wasn't a way for them to get lost. "I think we'll be fine. The kids are being watched over well so we don't have to worry about them." Fuuta said. "Well I guess that's okay but then again you have a really cute, really _short _wife." Tsuna pointed out. Fuuta face palmed and turned to where Fran was supposed to be, cursing when he saw he wasn't there. "Where could he have gone?" Fuuta asked aloud. He was about to go looking for him when someone tapped his shoulder. It was a tall boy with black hair and auburn eyes. He had a wide, happy grin on his face as he spoke. "Excuse me, but you look like you lost something important." he said. "Are you maybe looking for your little sister? I saw a little girl with green hair and eyes looking a bit lost."

Haru and Kyoko walked up along with the rest of the group. "You say you saw Fran-chan? Where?" Tsuna questioned. The boy pointed in the opposite direction of the exit. "She was walking deeper into the festival. I asked if she was lost but she gave me this look and said she wasn't, guess she was just being prideful." the boy laughed. They thanked the boy and went into the direction the boy pointed out and walked over, looking around for Fran. When their efforts were fruitless they were wondering if it would be better to give up. "The prince is tired of looking for the Fishy, he demands we go home!" Bel whined. Kyoko frowned. "We haven't found Fran-chan yet, we should continue looking." she objected gently. "We've been looking for that brat for thirty minutes, there's no way we'll find him here." Squalo said, folding his arms. "I would like to continue searching for Mother as well." Basil said. There was a bit of silence before Fuuta snapped his fingers. "The roof!" he said, having a eureka moment. "The roof?" Haru questioned. Fuuta nodded and pointed to the temple roof. "It's best to look for someone from high ground when there's a huge crowd. We should go and look from the roof." he said.

Kyoko clapped her hands and Tsuna grinned. "Good idea, Fuuta! Let's go before someone makes off with your wife." Tsuna said, leading the way. '_I'm more worried for their safety than Fran's._' Fuuta thought. '_Fran's strong enough, and evil enough, to beat someone six feet under if they mess with him._'

* * *

><p>"Why is it <em>I <em>have to climb to the roof again?" Fuuta asked as he lifted himself up another tree branch. The others were safely huddled at the bottom of the tree, looking up at him. "Because it was your idea to look from the roof and plus Fran-chan is your wife!" Tsuna answered. That didn't make him want to try harder. "Come on Papan!" I-Pin called. "Save Maman and maybe he'll let you sleep in a bed tonight." And that just made him want to abandon the little green menace. Fuuta ignored the calls from the others from then on and just climbed the tree. Once he made it to the top he hopped onto the slanted part of the roof and climbed up to the very top, receiving a very surprising surprise.

"What took you so long?" Fran asked as he fanned himself and looked out at the festival. "Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Fuuta asked, getting a bit angry. "You were lost for over half an hour." Fran snapped his fan closed and pointed it at Fuuta. "From my perspective _you all _were lost for over half an hour. Please remember that other people see things differently than you." Fran said before turning back to look down at the festival. "I had been trying to find you, but it's like that old finding game, what was it again 'Where's Walnut'?" Fuuta shook his head and sat down in a more comfortable position next to Fran. "It's 'Where's Waldo'." Fuuta corrected. "And we should probably get going." As he stood up, Fran grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Now, now, why the rush?" Fran asked, lying down on his back. "We came to enjoy the festival, didn't we? It's not a crime to stay just a bit longer." Fuuta looked over his shoulder to where he came up from. "What about the others?" he asked. "Eventually they'll understand what is going on and join us." Fran replied. "And until then we just leave them to themselves?" Fuuta asked, lying back as well. "Exactly."

* * *

><p>"<em>VOI! <em>That brat has been up there forever, let's just leave!" Squalo said, leaning against the tree. I-Pin shook her head and glared at the man. "We can't do that, Maman is still lost and Papan is still up there!" she objected. "Perhaps I should also climb up to seek out Father and see if he's in need of assistance." Basil offered. Tsuna nodded and handed him a camera. "My intuitions telling me that we will all be happier if you took that." he explained when Basil gave him a questioning look. Basil nodded and climbed up the tree. Since Basil was pretty athletic he was able to climb it with no problems and leap onto the roof gracefully. He looked across the rooftop, searching for Fuuta, and gasped at what he saw before quickly snapping photos.

It was a rare moment to be captured on film. A rare picture of Fuuta and Fran, lying together underneath the stars, coming together closely to share body warmth. They were pointing at the stars and actually acting civil towards one another. '_Mother, Father, forgive me for taking pictures of you without permission._' Basil thought as he snapped his last picture before pretending like he had just got there. "Father, do you need assistance looking for-Mother! We've all been so worried, you disappeared so suddenly." Basil gasped. "Oh look, it's our handsome son." Fran said, sitting up and scooting a bit away from Fuuta. "Ah, Basil, come join us. I was just teaching this sea monkey about the constellations and space." Fuuta said, dodging Fran swiping at him. "I am not a sea monkey." Fran said, pouting just the slightest bit. "Of course you aren't Mother; you're much more beautiful and intelligent. Father's simply too embarrassed to say to himself." Basil said smoothly, lying down beside Fran.

"Fran is not beautiful, stop kissing up to your mother, Basil." Fuuta said. Fran lay down and kicked at Fuuta 'til he was satisfied.

* * *

><p>By the time the others got up on the roof, Fran and Fuuta were acting the same as usual. It was almost like their bonding didn't even happen. Almost. During the fireworks ceremony, because it wouldn't be Tanabata without massive colorful explosions, Fuuta glanced at Fran for just a second. It was pretty much unnoticeable but then again it wasn't. When Fuuta looked at Fran there was a mix of emotions in his eyes. There was a bit of annoyance, some relief, and a tiny amount of hate. But there was also kindness, a type of caring in those eyes, and a small piece of love to balance out the hate.<p>

'_You're so two faced, Father._' Basil thought before turning to look at Fran. The little Ningyo stared at the fireworks in wonder. "What….What are those?" he asked, cheeks turning a light pink and eyes starting to glitter. Everyone stared at him. "Really? Are you so clueless that you don't even know what fireworks are?" Fuuta asked, dodging Fran swiping at him. "Hush up; being from the sea I never got to view such things." Fran replied, crossing his arms. Fuuta laughed and patted Fran's head, mockingly in the eyes of most of the roofs inhabitants. Basil saw, though, that Fuuta's eyes were softer and Fran relaxed a bit.

'_It may not be love,_' Basil thought. '_But it seems they're growing closer._'

* * *

><p>Me: Meh, it took me long enough to finish this. Just for you dear readers who read the ending author's note, in the next chapter they lay waste to a shopping mall! Review because I'm a review whore.<p> 


End file.
